Recently, housings for various products made of resins are required to have not only impact resistance but also high designability. There is tendency that luxurious enamel touch with a deep color tone is required particularly mainly for a household electrical appliance, a game machine, an interior material for a vehicle and the like. It has conventionally been difficult to attain designability with enamel touch by using merely a resin, and hence, a housing with enamel touch has been obtained by a method of coating a molded resin article or adhering a decoration film precedently designed as desired onto a housing (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).